Animal Farm Moses' POV
by Liefkai
Summary: I did this for a school project. In LA we had to write about a scene from Animal Farm from one of the character's POV. I chose Moses because I think he is the most interesting character in the book. Read, enjoy, and review! Thanks! Story by Lief


My name is Moses. I am a raven. I live on Manor Farm. Or Animal Farm. Or whatever it's called. I remember that one night when there was an uproar from coming from the farmhouse after the neighboring farmers had come to inspect the farm that day. There was loud singing and laughing that aroused me from my quiet nap on my perch behind the back door of the farm. I flew over there and landed on a branch of a tree near the dining room window. I peered inside and saw that the farmers and pigs were drinking and playing a game _together_. I wasn't too surprised. I had expected this to happen. None of the other stupid animals had noticed it, (except maybe for old Benjamin) but the pigs had been gradually breaking the 7 Commandments that were first established. Even though I had seen this coming, I still felt slightly betrayed. But, I felt nothing compared to the other animals a saw looking through the window below me. I stared at the solemn faces below. The animals were in complete shock. Except for Benjamin and Clover. Clover had realized the pigs' treachery when they took Boxer to the slaughterer. Benjamin had known almost all along. The farmer man, Mr. Pilkington, stood up and addressed a toast to Animal Farm. "I am gratified," he said, "That our long mistrust of each other has finally come to an end. There used to be a time, when there had been doubtfulness about the owners of Animal Farm. Unfortunate incidents had occurred, because we had had the wrong idea. We, the farmers, had thought that a farm owned and run by pigs was strange and would possibly have an unsettling effect on our animals. Too many farmers had believed that this would cause their animals, or even their human employees, to rebel. But, now, all of us realize this is _completely_ untrue. Today, my friends and I, have inspected every single speck of dust in Animal Farm, and found that it used the most recent methods and unspeakable discipline. I believe that all the lesser animals on this farm do more work and eat less food than any other animals in the county! I think we all should learn from the prosperity of Animal Farm. I think that Animal Farm, and all of our other farms, should just forget our differences, and live together harmoniously, humans and pigs. If you have your lower animals to contend with, we have our lower classes!" All the farmers burst into a hardy cheer. "I congratulate you on your low rations, long working hours, and absence of pampering your animals. If everyone would please stand and make shore you have full glasses.

"Gentlemen," finished Mr. Pilkington, "gentlemen, I give you a toast: To the prosperity of Animal Farm!" All the farmers were freaking out, cheering and stomping thunderously. Napoleon (the traitor himself) walked over to Pilkington and clacked his glass, before drinking it empty.

Then Napoleon stated, "I am also very happy that the misunderstanding between us has come to an end. My sole wish is to live at peace with my neighbors. I'm sure you've heard the animals addressing one another as 'Comrade', but this will soon be abolished. Also, animals shall no more march past a boar's skull on Sunday, as used to happen; the skull has already been buried beneath the ground. Yet another change is of the green flag waving above my farm; the hoof and horn it used to bear has been removed. Your speech, Mr. Pilkington, was delightful, except, during it, you addressed my wonderful farm as 'Animal Farm', but now I declare that that silly old name is no more, and now this farm shall be called by its proper name; Manor Farm." All the animals below were horrified. "Gentlemen," Napoleon concluded, "I will give you the same toast as before, but in a different form. Fill your glasses to the brim. Gentlemen, here is my toast: To the prosperity of The Manor Farm!" The farmers burst into cheers again, just like before, as they emptied their glasses.

The animals underneath me were dumbstruck. They slowly crept away from the unbelievable scene that they had just witnessed.

I looked over to the skies behind me. Maybe I would fly away, and live in the wild. Right now I just wished so deeply to go to Sugarcandy Mountain. I needed to fly away up into the sky to Sugarcandy Mountain, where all of this world's sorrow would be gone. Suddenly, even louder noise erupted from the farm house. I spun my head around back towards the window. All the pigs and farmers went haywire; Napoleon and Mr. Pilkington had drawn an ace of spades at the same time. Everyone was screaming in rage. I looked over at the pigs faces, but saw none. I only saw the face of man. The pigs had literally turned into man. Man owned this cruel world. Then I cast my head back towards the wide open skies, unfolded my wings, and flew away from this wretched farm, to Sugarcandy Mountain.


End file.
